Telephones and other telecommunications devices have become pervasive in modern society. When a call is placed to a device, it may not always be convenient for the user of the device to answer the call immediately, even though the user desires to communicate with the calling party. For example, a user of a cellular telephone may receive a call while the user is on-line with another or the user is in a place that it is inconvenient to talk (e.g. in a business meeting or in a public theatre). If the user does not answer the call, the user may forget to place a return call to the calling party at a later time if so desired.